


You Need To Come To Terms With My Inevitable Victory

by WhimsicalGypsy



Series: All things Cullrian [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chantry Boy Cullen, Confused Cullen, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Smut, Porn, Shameless Smut, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalGypsy/pseuds/WhimsicalGypsy
Summary: The seduction of Commander CullenAkaIn which our favourite Tevinter Mage has the Commander of the Inquisitions forces flustered and facing particular desires..





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, because there is so little Cullen/Dorian pairings, comments and feedback appreciated :) Enjoy!

 

Frost glimmered on the stones of Skyhold this morning, it teased the grass leaving it crisp underfoot. Cullen was already sat in the gardens waiting for his newest chess opponent, one Dorian Pavus of Tevinter, the most recent cause for Cullens frustrations. Cullen sat back in his seat in what he hoped to be a casual position as he watched the Mage saunter (Yes he saunters) through a side door leading from Skyholds Hall to the gardens. He noted the mage was wearing more layers than usual though why anyone would have a need for so many buckles baffled him. Dorian scanned the gardens and upon spotting Cullen, smiled, and made his way over. Cullen felt a warm flush spread through his body as he returned the smile and he half stood to greet the man, cursing himself mentally for actons he clearly had no control over. 

"You needn't stand on ceremony for me Commander, however I do enjoy the view" Cullens face flushed, the way his mouth smirked around his words, Maker he was hopeless. Dorian chuckled at the Commanders response, they sat and faced one another.

"I had better win otherwise I'll have frozen half to death for naught" Dorian makes his first move.

Cullen considers the board, "If you're too uncomfortable we could always move the board to my quarters" Cullen makes his move.

Dorian grins and quirks his brow "Oh truly? Is this all ploy to get me to your bed chambers? An intellectual facade made to seduce me? My dear Commander, I didn't realise you looked at me that way, not that anyone can blame you" Dorian takes his turn lazily, almost without looking, mischievous eyes trained on Cullens furious blush.

"I didn't mean.. not like that.. I just.." Cullen stammers his eyes pinned to the floor.

Dorian huffs a laugh "You are far too easy to tease" The match continues.

.......................................................................................

Later that day Cullen sits up from his hunched positions at his desk, reports, requisitions and troop Intel swim before his eyes, he pinches the bridge of his nose thinking he's earned a break at the very least. He makes a start towards the kitchen when he's drawn short by the sky, it's dark already? How long had he been working? He carries on to the kitchen hoping to pilfer leftovers from tonight's dinner that he didn't realise he'd missed. On his return journey with an armful of cold meat pie, bread and cheese his thoughts inevitably wander back to Dorian. Cullen had never thought of a man as pretty before, that was a word you used to describe decorations or flowers, but Dorian was pretty in a difference sense of the word. He was exotic, like a fruit from a faraway land. His skin darker than Cullens, but paler than most from Tevinter, a wonderful shade of bronze that seemed to shimmer in the sun. His eyes dark and full of knowledge, lined with kohl. Cullen had never seen a more ridiculous moustache, further more he'd never seen a moustache suit a man so perfectly, it oddly encompassed Dorians personality adding to his quirks. His full lips curling into that maker forsaken smirk he so often wore. Pretty as Dorian was he was still very much a man, tall and broad his shoulders showed the strength it took him to wield his staff. Cullen was ashamed of these moments, when he thought of his unlikely friend in such a manner. Cullen didn't even like men, not like that, he didn't like women much either for that matter. In fact he'd never found himself attracted to anyone as he does Dorian. Having joined the templars at 13 he hadn't paid any mind to girls or boys back home, and he was so focused on becoming the best Templar he could it didn't even occur to him during his training. Then came Kirkwall, then a hole tore itself into the sky, then there was the flee from Haven and re-building Skyhold. 

"Ugh" Cullen scowled his mind replaying the same old recycled memories he'd sooner forget, he went to bed having not touched his food, and fell into a fitfull sleep. 

...................................................................................

Dorian was whiling away his time, as ever, in the library. He must have read the same sentence at least 5 times but he just wasn't absorbing it, his mind too busy thinking about his time with the Commander earlier. Dorian flirted with everyone good naturedly, his the responses he garnered were usually something light hearted in response, or a complete change of topic. Cullen was the only who was noticebly bewildered by the exchange, every time. As if, Dorian thought, as if something could exist there. Which is utterly absurd, him being an evil Tevinter Mage and Cullen being a holy Chantry Boy. Admittedly, Dorian did think about said Chantry Boy excessively. He thought about the way his face lights up when he is doing something he enjoys, when he can forget about the weight of command, he thought about all his stammered mumblings and pretty blushes, he thought about how fearsome he seems when fully armed and armoured barking orders at his recruits. Privately and shamefully, he thinks about whether Cullen has had many intimate relations, he thinks that if he likes men, maybe he could like Dorian, he thinks about what it would be like to be intimate with him. At night, alone and wanting he thinks about how Cullens clear pale skin would contrast delightfully with his own. He thinks about what sort of lover Cullen would be, would he be sweet and tender or rough and dominating? Would he prefer to give or receive?  Fuck or be fucked? While Dorian is more than happy to take control with his lovers the thought of Cullen on top of him, behind him, everywhere all at once manipulating his loose pliant body taking pleasure from him and roaring his release has been the source of many of his recent fantasies. Dorian decides then, to probe and find out as much as he can about the Commanders love life, to test his theory.

................................................................................

A few weeks later Cullen is pacing the battlements awaiting return of the Inquisitor and his party. Inquisitor Trevelyan had taken Dorian, Cassandra and Varric to Crestwood to meet with Hawkes Warden ally. A runner hands Cullen a letter, a note, from Leliana.  

                                   We've received word, the inquisitor ran into some unforseen trouble at Crestwood, they will return later than expected. Carry on pacing like that and you'll wear a trail into the stone. 

Cullen crumples the note squinting up at the rookery, trust Leliana to be watching everything, always. Cursing, he makes his way to the little prayer room by the gardens and kneels at the feet of Andraste. He prays, as he has done since they left for their safe return, and for clarity. He doesn't think it blasphemous, no where in the Chant of Light does in mention relations between men being unnatural (he checked, multiple times) But Cullen is still struggling with his feelings, he doesn't know what to make of them. He likes Dorian, more than he's liked anyone, but is that enough? Does that mean he prefers men then? What if Dorian didn't feel the same? He stands and, sighing, returns to his quarters. 

..............................................................................

Dorian hadn't as of yet been able to put his plan into place, being whisked away to Crestwood was certainly not a part of it, however he was glad to be returning to Skyhold and he was eager to see Cullen again, and unsure of what that meant for him. 

A horn sounded signalling the inquisitors imminent arrival and, walking through the gates the party were greeted by several others from the inner circle. There's much shoulder clapping and warm words of greeting as everyone goes their own way to nurse injuries and sleep off exhaustion that only constant travel can give. The Inquisitor bids him farewell and heads off to the war room undoubtedly to plan their next excursion. Dorian turns and his faced with a slightly breathless Commander. 

"Sorry I was at the stables then the horn blew and Master Dennett just kept talking I couldn't get away, then there's all those blighted stairs. Are you hurt? Are you hungry? Do you need anything? What happened to your face?"  Cullen raises a tentative hand to touch the cut that Dorian sustained fighting bandits, his touch lingers just a fraction too long, his face full of concern.

"We had trouble with Bandits and one got too close, I set him aflame of course so everything was alright in the end. If I didn't know better I would say you've missed me, Commander" Dorian leans in just the slightest bit too close, Cullen doesn't move away.

"I was worried I.. prayed for your return" Dorian is speechless by the honesty. Cullen smiles crookedly and tells him he needs to rest, and that when he his feeling up to it maybe they could have a chat. This registers dimly with Dorian as he makes his way to his quarters, he hopes beyond hope that Cullen wants to talk about what Dorian wants to talk about, once he reaches his bed he is asleep withing moments.

........................................................................

The following evening Cullen is still in full armour pacing around his study, hands twisting nervously in front of him. His plan was to tell Dorian how he thought he felt the moment he could get him alone but upon seeing him injured and travel weary he decided it could wait. Now he'd had to to think about it nerves clawed at his belly, he didn't even know what to say or how to say it he still wasn't sure how he felt but he knew beyond any doubt that Dorian was important to him, more so than he had planned. 

Dorian wakes in the late afternoon feeling slightly achey but refreshed. He bathes in water he has scented with embrium flowers and dresses in snug breeches and an open collar shirt. He makes his way to Cullens quarters with butterflies in his stomach, he chides himself for feeling so giddy. He stops by the kitchen and picks up a basket of fruit and a bottle of wine. 

Cullen hears a light rap at his door, the one to his left and opens it almost instantly. His breath catches in his throat as he sees Dorian dressed so casually, offering a basket of food and a bottle of wine. 

"I thought we could enjoy a snack with our chat?" Dorian is almost hesitant, he knows this is it, make or break, as he walks in and makes himself at home he half expects Cullen to tell him they should stop seeing each other, that his flirting is too much and to leave at once.

Cullen shuts the door "Oh um yes okay" They sit opposite one another, tension palpable in the air neither wishes to be the first to speak.

"So, you wished to talk about something" Dorians attempt at a causal question but it came out rather more serious and anxious than he'd wanted it to.

"Ah yes, so um, you and I.." Dorian braces himself for rejection, thinking that he'll keep his dignity and take the wine and only cry when he's alone.

".. there's something, it's not just me is it?" Cullen throws the question out there, race red but eyes steady on the Mage. Dorian stares blankly back at him.

"You, think there is something between us?"

Cullen stammers "I may have read the situation wrong but I... I thought maybe... I think I.. that is do you..?"

Dorian is shell shocked, does Cullen have feelings for him? He hasn't thrown him out, and he's obviously trying to say something he's been struggling with, but that not possible.. is it?

"I think you're a very handsome man Commander and I.. yes I think there is something between us. I'm just unsure of what it is"

Cullen seems visibly relieved "I feel for you in ways I haven't felt before.. maker I sound like a love struck child, I like you Dorian but it confuses me" 

Dorian watches the Commander give a small frown "We needn't put a label on it Cullen, we could have a casual.. arrangement" Dorian sits forward in his seat, reinvigorated with confidence and he selects a fig and begins to eat.

Cullen distractedly watching Dorians tongue lap up the fruit juice "An arrangement?" 

"Yes by which we both get what we want" Dorian looks significantly at Cullen as he sucks the pad of his thumb of fig juice. 

Cullen clears his throat "That is.. not what I want" Dorian freezes and Cullen quickly carries on in fear he will misunderstand 

"Not.. Not to say that I don't want you.. I do, more than you realise I mean.. I want more than just.. your body" Cullen flushes but stands to full height, Dorian swiftly joins him 

"A relationship? I don't know how to do those.. In Tevinter it is not the done thing" Dorian looks awkwardly and the wall not wanting to see pity on Cullens face. Cullens walks around to stand in front of Dorian and gently uses his thumb and forefinger to guide Dorians gaze to his. 

"I don't know how to do relationships either, maybe we can learn.. together?" Cullen smiles his wonky smile and that's all it takes for Dorian to surge forward and kiss the man. Cullen is rigid, unmoving against him and just as Dorian pull to move away he slides a hand around his waist and reciprocates the kiss. It's clear to Dorian that Cullen is inexperienced so he guides him with his tongue,  slows the kiss down and tutors him with his mouth. Too soon they have to stop for air and, panting, they smile into each other. 

Cullen glaces at the ladder that leads to his bed so Dorian, taking the hint, saunters over and begins to climb, a moment of enjoying the view and Cullen follows suit. Dorian is on him the moment he stands up and their kiss is heated and feverent. Frantic hands dance over  Dorians body and Cullens growls quietly, that sends a thrum of electricity down Dorians spine and he feels it pool low in his stomach. He pulls away from the kiss to remove his shirt and Cullen can't help but marvel at the sight before him, a perfect bronze body as if chiselled by the Maker.

"If you could please divest your armour I would much appreciate it" Dorian gasps as Cullens rough hands encircle him and his mouth lands on the nape of Dorians neck. A few desperate moments of pulling off the Commanders ridiculous armour and finally, finally, he can feel him properly. Dorian kisses Cullen roughly as his hands slide over his taut stomach and rest atop the laces on his breeches. Cullen, flushed, leans in to the contact hoping for some friction but is met with a chuckle as Dorian pushed him back onto his bed. Cullen watches, slack jawed and Dorian takes his time removing his breeches and crawls up Cullens body is naught but his small clothes.

"Maker you are beautiful"

Dorian flushes and comes face to face with Cullen, he kisses him deeply while slowly rolling his hips producing a small moan from Cullen as their clothed cocks rut together making delicious friction. Dorian pulls away and Cullen, with lust blown eyes watches as Dorian kisses down his body, stopping just below his naval. Cullen whines at the loss as Dorian sets to work on unlacing the Commanders breeches. Once removed Dorian kisses his thighs and watches happily and Cullens cock twitches. 

"My Commander, I'd very much like to taste you" Cullen moans and rests his head against the pillow eyes screwed shut, it's too much and he doesn't want it to end yet.

"Please Dori.." Cullen takes a ragged breath as Dorian takes him in hand.

"Oh you like that idea? You like the thought of me swallowing your cock while you watch? Do you want to see the way my lips stretch around you?" 

It's all too much for Cullen he moans loudly, his cock weeping pre cum and harder than he's ever been 

"Please..Please"

Dorian obliges and takes the head of Cullens cock into his mouth, Dorian feels him tense up and as Dorian begins to Bob his head Cullens hand finds it's way into Dorians hair urging him to go faster and deeper. Low moans and breathless gasps escape Cullen, this is ecstasy. He risks a look and sees Dorian take Cullen to the hilt and swallow around him, with a moan Cullen thrusts upwards into Dorians hot, velvet mouth which pulls a low groan from the Mage. Cullen notices Dorians hands in his small clothes, palming himself and he sucks Cullen.

Cullen thrusts faster, gasping, toes curling he can feel his release begin to build. Dorian feels Cullen is close and withdraws despite the protesting Commander and sheds his underclothes. He sits atop the Commander so his cock lays snugly with Dorians arse. 

"I want you to fuck me, Cullen" Dorian speaks low into the shell of Cullens ear, Cullen can barely breathe. Then in a show of force he flips them so Cullen is on top and Dorian lands with a surprised yelp. 

"Show me" Commands Cullen, so Dorian does. He spreads his legs apart as he sucks hus fingers, all the while watching Cullen, and he trails his fingers past his sack and to his puckered opening. 

"Is this what you want Commander? To watch me open myself up for you? To watch me as I fuck myself on my fingers as I have done so many nights, wishing it was you?" Dorian plunges a finger into his hole as Cullen moans low in his throat and gently squeezes the base of his cock. 

Cullens hand gripping Dorians thigh as he watches the Mage open himself up, by 3 fingers Dorian is mewling and Cullen thinks he may actually combust from need. Dorian desperately grabs at Cullen

"I need you inside me Cullen please, I'm ready"

Dorian shuts his eyes as Cullen kisses his neck and whispers, "I haven't done this before, I don't want to hurt you"

"With a man?"

"With anyone" Cullen blushes, he is fighting with himself part of him wants to flip the Mage over and fuck him like a dog in heat but the other part of him has to know that Dorian is okay, that he's ready.

"I want to feel you Cullen, fill me up, make me yours" Heavy lidded Dorian squirms till he feels the head of Cullens cock align with his wet, wanting hole.

Cullen braces his arms either side of Dorians head and pushes himself into Dorian. Tight, hot and wet it takes all of Cullens willpower not to plough into the man, he stills when he is fully sheathed allowing Dorian time to adjust, and himself time to breathe, Maker he was still so close already. Dorian pushes against him and Cullen takes that as a sign to move, his thrusts are shallow at first, tentative, learning what feels best. Before long he is picking up the pace and pounding into Dorians loose hot body. Dorian meets his hips thrust for thrust his eyes slammed shut his hands gripping to Cullens shoulder his cock bouncing on his stomach sticky with pre cum. The only coherent words he can manage are a mash of "Ah!" "Cullen!" "More!"

"Dorian I can't.. I need.." moaning low he buries his face into the crook of Dorians neck and continues with his relentless pace.

"Oh Cullen please, come inside me, I want to feel it, want to feel you release" Cullen snarls at his words, kneeling up, his hands a vice grip on Dorians hips, this new angle causes Dorians back to bow and his mouth is agape with silent screams, Cullens cock ramming into his prostate every other thrust knocking the air out of his lungs. His rythem is erratic, so close to completion and Dorian feels sparks growing in the base of his spine, rapidly building to a release, he had never come without a hand on his cock before he wasn't sure he could. Cullen opened his eyes and watched the man beneath him take what he was given, his end rapidly coiling in his stomach he wouldn't last much longer, he watched Dorians cock bounce beautifully with every thrust as Dorian threw his head back and let out desperate moans. 

"Look at me Dori, I want to see your eyes when I fill you with my seed, I want to see you come undone beneath me"

Dorian gasped, his muscles clenched he had reached his peak and Cullens words pushed him over the edge, he was coming, untouched, Cullen watched as Dorians come striped his belly, his muscles clamping down around Cullens cock was too much and he moaned as he released inside Dorians pliant body. Dorian felt Cullens hot seed fill him as he fucked his way through the last waves of his orgasm. Eventually Cullen slipped put and lay beside Dorian, both men panting and sated. Dorian fell asleep that night, curled next to the Commander having never felt more content. And as Cullen lay holding Dorian, he decided he could grow accustomed to this, a soft smile played on his lips, and he fell into a restful sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it was okay, depending on how well people receive it I may add more.


End file.
